Brother Bear songs Redwall versions
by Hazel73
Summary: BB in Redwall locations - R&R please!


Great Spirit:  
  
When Redwall was young  
  
and the air was sweet  
  
And the mountains kissed the sky  
  
In the far beyond, with its many paths  
  
Mouse and nature lived side by side  
  
The pretty wisdom does not come without learning  
  
And the vision not wholly without our eyes  
  
We can think that we see  
  
Truly see you're around us  
  
But when we look  
  
Do we see with open minds?  
  
Great Spirits of all who lived before  
  
Take our paws and lead us  
  
Fill our hearts and souls with all you know  
  
The key to understanding  
  
Is to see the other sides  
  
Find a way to help us  
  
See from outside  
  
Truly see from outside  
  
Teach our dibbuns to look deeper than the surface  
  
See the world through another's eyes  
  
For to be blind me on yourself  
  
Is to look but not see it  
  
Knowing much is enough to be wise  
  
To see the wonder  
  
in all we've been given  
  
In a world that's not always as it seems  
  
On the part that we choose  
  
turn every corner  
  
Follow on for another begins  
  
Great Spirits of all who lived before  
  
Take our paws and lead us  
  
Fill our hearts and souls  
  
with all you know  
  
Key to understanding  
  
Is to see the other sides  
  
Find a way to help us  
  
See from outside  
  
Truly see from outside  
  
Great Spirits of all who lived before  
  
Take our paws and lead us  
  
Fill our hearts and souls  
  
with all you know  
  
Key to understanding  
  
Is to see the other sides  
  
Find a way to help us  
  
See from outside  
  
Truly see from outside  
  
See from outside  
  
Welcome:  
  
Everyone's invited, this is how we live  
  
We're all here for each other  
  
happy to give  
  
All we have we share  
  
And all of us we care, so come on...  
  
Welcome to our Redwall feast  
  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
  
We're happy giving and taking  
  
to the friends we're making  
  
There's nothing we won't do  
  
Welcome to our Redwall feast  
  
Welcome to our happy to be time  
  
This is our festival  
  
you know and best of all  
  
We're here to share it all  
  
There's a bond between us  
  
nobody can explain  
  
It's a celebration of life  
  
and seeing friends again  
  
I'd be there for you  
  
I know you'd be there for me too...  
  
so come on  
  
Welcome to our Redwall feast  
  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
  
This is our festival  
  
you know and best of all  
  
We're here to share it all  
  
Remembering loved ones departed  
  
Someone dear to your heart  
  
Finding love, and planning a future  
  
Telling stories and laughing with friends  
  
Precious moments you'll never forget  
  
This has to be the most beautiful  
  
The most peaceful place  
  
I've ever been to  
  
It's nothing like I've ever seen before  
  
When I think of how far I've come  
  
I can't believe it...and yet I see it  
  
In them I see family  
  
I see the way we used to be  
  
Come on...  
  
Welcome to our Redwall feast  
  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
  
We're happy giving and taking  
  
to the friends we're making  
  
There's nothing we won't do  
  
Welcome to our Redwall feast  
  
Welcome to our happy to be time  
  
This is our festival  
  
you know and best of all  
  
We're here to share it all  
  
On My Way:  
  
Tell every dibbun I'm on my way  
  
New friends and new places to see  
  
With blue skies ahead yes  
  
I'm on my way  
  
And there's nowhere else  
  
that I'd rather be  
  
Tell every dibbun I'm on my way  
  
And I'm loving every step I take  
  
With the sun beating down yes  
  
I'm on my way  
  
And I can't keep this smile off my face  
  
'Cause there's nothing like seeing  
  
each other again  
  
No matter what the distance between  
  
And the stories that we tell  
  
will make you smile  
  
Oh it really lifts my heart  
  
So tell 'em all I'm on my way  
  
New friends and new places to see  
  
And to sleep under the stars  
  
Who could ask for more  
  
With the moon keeping watch over me  
  
Not a stoat, not a rat  
  
Can change my mind  
  
The sun will come out, wait and see  
  
And the feeling of the wind in your face  
  
Can lift your heart  
  
Oh there's nowhere I would rather be  
  
'Cause I'm on my way now-  
  
well and truly  
  
I'm on my way now  
  
(I'm on my way now)  
  
REPEAT  
  
Tell every dibbun I'm on my way  
  
And I just can't wait to be there  
  
With blue skies ahead yes  
  
I'm on my way  
  
And nothing but good times to share  
  
So tell every dibbun I'm on my way  
  
And I just can't wait to be home  
  
With the sun beating down yes  
  
I'm on my way  
  
And nothing but good times to show  
  
I'm on my way  
  
Yes, I'm on my way 


End file.
